diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Oshiro/Relationships
Family Kazumi Oshiro Asami has a good relationship with her mother, they love and care for each other very much. Asami likes to spoil her and send her numerous gifts including her mothers favourite flowers. She even brought her mother a brand new private house for her and her family to live in. Asami regularly posts on social media how thankful she is for her mother for supporting her (as well as her other family members), and likes to spend time with her whenever she can. Kazumi is loving towards her daughter but tells her about the dangers in the world and how to be careful on trusting people including her love like, saying "there are people out there who only want you for money and fame". Daichi Oshiro Like her mother Asami loves and cares for her father very much as he does for her, she likes to send him gifts and tells media how thankful she is to have him as a father and he always supports her. However he tends to be overprotective which can cause Asami to be annoyed at him sometimes. Jun Oshiro Asami has a close relationship with her older brother and always contacts him everyday despite the teo being busy, with Asami being an idol and Jun at university - nevertheless the two love and care for each other very much. Like all siblings they have their moments where they fall out and annoy each other but make up soon, they tend to joke around each other and make puns which their parents don't understand. Friends Emica Emica is Asami's childhood best friend, the two have grown up with each other and are very close. They always contact each other and try to arrange to meet up and have a "girls night", they share anything with each other and know each other the best out of everyone. Unlike many others in her life, Asami shows Emica on social media as Emica became a famous model. Ren Ren is friend of Asami who like Emica, is a famous model - they met at a photoshoot and have been friends ever since. They have a good and close relationship and tend to joke around with each other, many people mistake them for dating but both have denied it, saying their just good friends. Yui Komori Asami met Yui when Kou brought her onto set in hopes of making the two girls jealous over each other because of their bond with Kou and fight over him, however this backfired as Asami and Yui became friends. Asami even bought Yui a phone when she found out the girl didn't have one to stay in contact. Asami invites Yui to the private hotel she stays at for the two to have lunch and get closer, Asami has let Yui stay over the night which starts to stay often when she finds out that the Sakamaki's and Mukami's are vampires. She admires Yui for her strength and kindness and had a small crush on her for that as well as her beauty. Love Interests Kou Mukami Asami and Kou became close friends when they were co-stars, however this was because Kou always showed her his fake personality, but she always felt something was off from him. When she begins to have secret meetings with Laito he becomes angry and jealous and corners her in her hotel room, he reveals that he along with Laito and their brothers are vampires. Just as he was about to mark her Laito appears and chases Kou away, however Kou hasn't given up. Laito Sakamaki The two first met when Asami was staying in a private hotel and went to their restaurant for lunch where he sat at her table and struck up a conversation, she found out that he was a friend of Kou's and the son of Tougo Sakamaki, which allowed him access to the hotel.They exchanged contact info and regularly talked and met in private where it soon turned into a secret rondevu, Kou became jealous and angry of this and confronted Asami in her hotel room at night - revealing that he, along with his brothers as well as Laito and his family are all vampires. He was about to mark her but Laito interfered. Chasing Kou off Asami and Laito had a long conversation and slept in the same bed that night. more coming soon!